


Running always seemed to feel so good

by Set_me_free



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_me_free/pseuds/Set_me_free
Summary: Bernie's still in Kiev. Snippets of thoughts while out running.





	

Running

Always seemed to feel so good.

Just running.

Leave all your worries 

And longing behind.

There's still so much

You have to let go.

Just running.

Happiness hit you like a bullet.

Regrets collected

Like old photographs.

Night after night

Reliving all your darkest times.

Never minded

Being on your own.

Waking up and there she is

Always on your mind.

Leave all your worries behind.

Just want to be

What she calls home.

You don't want anything

But everything she has.

You've been a fool.

You're going home.

Run fast.

Leave all your worries behind.

Just hurry

Home.


End file.
